inazumaelevensoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha
Inazuma Irebun 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha (イナズマイレブン?, lit. "Inazuma Eleven 2: The Threat of the Invader") is a role-playing and sports video game for the Nintendo DS developed and published by Level-5. It was released on October 1, 2009 in Japan. A direct sequel to the game titled Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen has been announced for the Nintendo DS, as well as a console version of the game titled Inazuma Eleven Break. A manga based on the game began serialization in CoroCoro Comic on May 15, 2008, while an anime based on the Inazuma Eleven video game produced by OLM started airing on August 22, 2008. Gameplay Story mode The main character, Endou Mamoru, is a very talented goalkeeper. He plays for his high school's Soccer team called Raimon Junior High School which has just won the football frontier. They are then thrown into saving the world from soccer playing aliens. Match mode The game is split into two parts: one resembles a RPG, featuring various location that Endou and his team have to explore in order to get new items, face several other players in short casual battles or to advance further in the story. Most of the goals of this part are indicated by a giant purple arrow; the second part is the actual match: using the stylus, the player moves the soccer team around against another team. The player can dodge opponent's attacks, slide tackle to take the ball away, or use a special ability available to the characters they recruited. The result of any of his players actions are determined by seven skills, the player's affinity, and the total number of players participating in an action. Special abilities can only be stopped with other abilities, meaning that they will always win against basic tactics. Super shots and Super keeps however play simultaneously, which means that unlike defending the ball they always consume the Ability bar and at the beginning are determined by the player affinity only. Connection mode Players are able to take each other on via wireless mode. Characters Mamoru Endo (円堂 守?) (Mark Evans) (Captain, Goal Keeper, Libero) - Mamoru is described as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself. He also shows great admiration toward his grandfather, Daisuke, and keeps training notebooks that his grandfather wrote, which includes hissatsu techniques. People around him call him a soccer maniac due to his love for soccer. Because of his positive personality, he attracts people even if they're enemy or ally. It was because of this that he was able to gather new members. His teammates benefit from his mental strength and encouragement. They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. He trains harder than anyone else to get stronger. The reason for doing so is that he wishes to face stronger opponents. Though he may be at disadvantage, he always find a way to bring his teammates to victory. His techniques include the God Hand (which later evolves into the True God Hand), the Majin the Hand, the Fist of Justice (which evolved into a libero technique, the Megaton Head), Hammer of Wrath and the Outer Dimension the Hand Shuuya Goenji (Axel Blaze) (Forward) - He is the ace striker and voice of reason of the team. His sister, Yuka is in a coma because of Kageyama's interference to stop him from play against Teikoku Academy a year before the events of the first game. He Leaves the team after the second match against Gemini Storm because he is asked to by the coach.He later returns back to the team after it is revealed that his sister was being kept hostage by the Alies Academy,till then he was at Osaka. Yuuto Kidou (Jude Sharp) (Midfielder) - He wears goggles and a red cape. Originally from Teikoku. He is siblings with Otonashi. He is a great playmaker, seeing strengths and weaknesses of teams in minutes. Ichirouta Kazemaru (Nathan Swift) (Midfielder) - Originally a member of the track club team, Kazemaru is convinced by Endou of becoming player of the soccer team, because the team needed 4 more players for their match against Teikoku; if Endou couldn't get them the soccer club would be closed. Kazemaru is finally convinced by the promise of fighting a lot of stronger players, altogether with Endou fighting spirit. Heigoro Kabeyama (Jack Wallside) (Defender) - Despite his height is a really shy person, sometimes even disappearing before a match, with the excuse of going to the bathroom. Most of the times Endou has to help him overcome his fears. Ryuugo Someoka (Kevin Dragonfly) (Forward) - Self-proclaimed ace striker of the team, he had troubles with Goenji for that position. He was forced to leave the team following a foot injury. Asuka Domon (Bobby Shearer) (Defender) - He used to live in America with Aki, but he didn't care for soccer because of an accident involving one of his best friends. He used to be in Teikoku until he came to Raimon to spy, and saw everyone working hard. He then decided to join the Raimon Soccer Club. With Endo, he feels that he can keep up with him, unlike his friend, Ichinose. He quits being a spy when Fuyukai, the coach and another spy from Teikoku, planned to blow up the bus they were using. Kazuya Ichinose (一之瀬　一哉?) (Erik Eagle) (Midfielder)- Ichinose is childhood friends with Domon and Aki. However, because of an accident in his childhood, he moved away for medical treatment, leaving Aki and Domon to think that he died. Through rehabilitation treatment, and his love for soccer, he went to Japan to visit Aki and became a member of Endou's team. Aki describes Ichinose similar to Endou. Together with Endou and Domon, he tries to recreate the Tri-Pegasus, and it evolves to The Phoenix. Touko Zaizen (Victoria 'Tori') (Defender)- She is the daughter of the prime minister and the captain of the 11 in black, she joined the Inazuma Caravan in episode 29 to battle against Gemini Storm. Her move is The Tower but later in the series does a technique with Kogure and Tsunami called Perfect Tower. While it seems that she has feelings toward Endo, she clearly states that their relationship is platonic (Many people misinterpret this and believe that she has a romantic interest toward Endo). Shirō Fubuki (Shawn Frost) (Defender, Forward)-Fubuki Shirou is the captain of Hakuren Junior High School's Soccer club in Hokkaido. He is both an excellent defender as well as the team's ace striker. He joins the Raimon Eleven from episode 33 to defeat Aliea Academy. He is afraid of loud noise due to the fact that his family being killed in an avalanche. Initially he had a split personality, swithching to his brother's when on offense. He wanted to become perfect and believed that he could only do so if he became his brother(his father's comments right before the avalanche accident led him to believe this). With Gouenji and the others' help, he realised that what his father meant was that he could be perfect only if he played with his teammates. Yūki Tachimukai (Darren) (Midfielder, Goalkeeper)- Originally a midfielder on the school soccer team from Yokato Junior High in Fukuoka but changed to Goalkeeper due to his admiration for Endou. Tachimukai joined the Inazuma Caravan to defeat Aliea Academy. He's a great Goalkeeper like Endou and is able to learn God Hand and Majin the Hand (Devil The Hand). He later learns an ultimate technique from Endou's notebook called Mugen the Hand (Infinity The Hand). Jousuke Tsunami (Hurley 'Harbor Wave') (Midfielder, Defender)- Endou and the team first met Tsunami when he was surfing in Okinawa and saved Megane from drowning after he accidentally went overboard on the boat they were on. They next saw him while they were practicing on one of the islands and the fact was Tsunami never played soccer before. But while practicing with Endou's team he learns a hissatsu shot and felt a sudden devotion to soccer and immediately joined the soccer team as captain in his school Omihara Junior High. Tsunami's team played a practice match with the Inazuma Caravan team only to be interrupted by Team Epsilon. He joined the team to help with their match against Team Epsilon and stayed on the team to help them defeat Aliea Academy afterward. Another fact is that Tsunami's 15-years-old and the oldest of the team acting like an older brother to them. Tsunami's main hissatsu shoot is called Tsunami Boost then learns a technique with Kogure and Touko called The Perfect Tower Rika Urabe (Erika) (Forward)- Rika is on a girl's soccer team in Osaka. She first appeared when the Raimon Eleven came to Osaka believing that Aliea Academy had a hidden base in an amusement park. When Rika first met Ichinose she immediately went head-over-heels for him and claiming him to be her husband after he eat her "Lovey-Dovey-Dish" which was just a simple Okonomiyaki that she made. She joined the Inazuma Caravan to help them against their second match with Epsilon. After their match with Epsilon, Rika decided to stay on the team hoping to be with Ichinose. She also calls him "Darling". Although she wants to and keeps on insisting on it, she has never done Butterfly Dream with Ichinose before. Her techniques include Rose Splash and Tsutenkaku Shoot and later does a technique with Touko called Butterfly Dream. Yūya Kogure (Sneaky Scotty) (Defender)-Kogure is a small character with a prankster attitude. From Manyuuji Junior High in Kyoto, he was often off the team most of the time due to his lack of trust towards others and his pranks. However he joined the Inazuma Caravan due to Haruna's urging. Haruna often acts as a motherly figure to Kogure, showing her constant disdain for his pranks always ordering him around. Kogure joined at the last minute when Epsilon attacked his school. He initially lacks trust in anyone because his mother left him on a bench and never came back for him. Kogure's most noted technique is Senpuujin (Wind Encampment), later does a technique with Touko and Tsunami called The Perfect Tower. Teppei Kurimatsu (Tod Ironside) (Defender)-Like Shourin, Kurimatsu is one of the shortest members of the team, has a buck tooth and a bandage across his nose. His hair resembles that of the X-Men character Wolverine (comics). Kurimatsu along with Kabeyama are best describe as a comedy duo. 　 Aki Kino (Silvia) (Manager) - Aki is the team manager. She used to play soccer but stops after experiencing a horrible trauma. She has a crush on Endou Mamoru. Haruna Otonashi (Celia Hills) (Manager) - Originally from the school paper, after seeing Raimon play against Teikoku, she became a big fan and decided to be a manager. She is the sister of Yuuto Kido, however, has not had any contact with him for 6 years. Natsumi Raimon (Nelly Raimon)(Manager) - She is the daughter of the chairman of the school and is the student body council presidant. She becomes a manager because of Endou's passion for soccer. She is shown to have a romantic interest in Endou and strongly believes that he is the best goalkeeper around.